dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Dragon
The hide of the resilient Stone Dragon is made of living rock and is a mighty opponent in battle. Long thought extinct, their Eggs are now being found in the hills of Atlantis level 7 and up. The sturdy Stone Dragon is similar to the Water and Great Dragons in its attacking abilities. It is raised in your 2nd Outpost and will protect it when attacked. In order to evolve your Dragon from Egg to an Adult, you must upgrade its Dragon Keep. ---- To get your Stone Dragon Egg, you must attack level''' 7+ hills''' with your GD/ED included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 9, control a plain, and you own a Stone Dragon Egg. When your Stone Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops. But like the Great and Water Dragon, you need to recover all four of the''' Stone Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Stone Dragon Armor drops exclusively from level 7+ Hills. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Hills increase. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Stone Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Stone Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, you may need to refresh before the quest is highlighted though. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Granite Ogres in your Training Center. Stone Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Stone Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Stone Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements to Upgrade Stats: For comparison information, please visit the Dragons page. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. So do not send the Great and Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! DOA 6.png|Egg stone dragon egg.png|Stone Dragon Egg|linktext=Battle Report For Stone Dragon Egg stonedragon.jpg|Stone Dragon with GD stoneclaw.PNG|stone dragon claw guard stonebodyarmor.PNG|stone dragon armor stoneegg.PNG|stone egg with water dragon Dragon claw guards.JPG|Stone Dragon Claw Guards Level 8 Hill|linktext=Stone Dragon Claw Guards Dragon body armor.JPG stonehelmet.PNG|Stone dragon helmet Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Browse